The Cross-Dimensional adventures of ben10: Before the crossover
by Man of cartoons
Summary: During a fight against Charmcaster Ben gets in trouble and runs away. While running he accidently jumps into a dimensional portal. What made him to runaway?, where did he go and where will he end up?. find out in this upcoming crossover series. alternate universe. this story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben10

(This takes place two years after the Ben10 series)

Chapter 1: The mystery begins.

It's been two years since Ben Tennyson defeated the alien warlord Vilgax and things has been normal that is if you count the alien attacks that has being happening since Ben secret was revealed.

Right now Ben and his cousin Gwen were battling charm caster who have given them a surprise attack.

"Can't you take a break from the whole trying to get revenge on me" said Gwen.

"Not until I see you and your cousin dead" said charm caster with a smirk as she prepared to use another spell "Snora bent chota" as she made the plants to attack them

Then a green light consumed Ben and an alien with wheels under its legs a long tail with some kind of helmet that covered its head.

"XLR8" he shouted as he ran very fast towards charm caster while avoiding the enchanted plants and tried to tackle her, but she saw him coming and cast another spell that made the road to melt thereby making it slippery and Xlr8 fell on his back. Charm caster was too busy tying up Ben by wrapping the melted road around Xlr8 that she didn't notice Gwen give a jump kick to her face and lost her concentration on Xlr8.

"amora denshaa" said Gwen as the released Xlr8 from his bondage and dodged one of charm caster plants. "I don't think so you two have embarrassed me for the last" said charm caster as hundreds of enchanted plants surrounded them. Xlr8 cut off as many plants as he can and Gwen tried to cut as many plants she can with her pink blast, but the more they destroyed the more they came when hope to escape seem lost a horn was heard as the rust bucket came crashing through the plants. The door flung open to reveal an old overweight man in a Hawaii shirt who said, "get in" without a second to spend Gwen entered but stop on the steps of the rust bucket and saw Ben still chomping the incoming plants with his fast hands, she tried to call him "Ben get in here now" but Ben with his ignorant mind did not listen until the Omnitrix hourglass started to flashing red and he turned back to Ben.

"I'm coming" Ben responded as he ran to the rust bucket, but he did not reach ten feet to the rust bucket before a giant vine wrapped around him and carried him to the air as he met face to face with charm caster with a smirked face and commanded the other vines to attack the rust bucket, but was met with a electrical force field that electrocuted the vines. Charm caster smirk turned into an angry face as she turned to Ben who was still wrapped around by his stomach by the vine.

"so you and your cousins think you can stop me with a force field!" she paused "then you all are dead wrong" she finished before she could command the vines to attack a pink blast sawed through the vine and the vine holding Ben thereby letting him to fall and screaming but instead of falling to the ground and to his death he met a pink platform which lower him down to the ground and pulled towards the force field. The force field power reduced just in time for the pink platform to pull Ben into the rust bucket.

As Ben stood up after being pulled inside rust bucket he saw it was Gwen with glowing pink hands and with a glowing pink hand a glow reached for the doo and immediately closed the door and dessaper along with the glowing platform under Ben and into Gwen glowing hands that disapeared and stopped glowing. The rust bucket force field powered and drove through the vines until it was out of the field of vines. as soon as they were out a dozen aircrafts floated above the field of mutant vines dropping stink bombs thereby clouding and killing the vines. Just as the field of stink bombs cleared, a very angry boost through heading top speed towards the rust bucket.

"it not over yet" said charm caster as she reached in front of the rust bucket resulting to the rust bucket to a halt. Inside the rust bucket Grandpa activated the missiles on top of the rust bucket to fire charm caster but charm caster created a shield around her resulting to explode at the shield. Charm caster created a giant ball of pink blast towards the rust bucket which destroyed the electrical shield protecting the rust bucket.

"she destroyed the shield what are we going to do Grandpa" said Gwen with a worried face as she saw the power charm caster used on the shield.

"I don't know about you guys but I going hero" said Ben with his serious game face as he pressed a button on the omnitrix as the face pop upon showing an alien icon he twisted it to a icon with four hands and slammed it down he was then engulfed by a green light turning into what looks like an alien with one eye a spectra tail and a grey body.

"FOUR ARMS" it shouted a small creepy voice. The alien looked at itself and looked disappointed "stupid watch turned me into ghost freak, let's see what I can do with him" said the alien known as Ghost freak turn intangible and flew through the roof of the Rust bucket not listening to his Grandpa trying to warn him.

"Well isn't it you. I was hoping your cousin will have come out and faced me, I guess you have to die first" said charm caster with a smile on her would have attacked before Ben turn into an alien but decided to wait and see who will come to fight on the inside she is glad to fight Ben and she would love to kill her cause she know that Gwen will be very angry to see her cousin dead and she want Gwen to feel the same way like she did when she ruined her plans.

"sorry but she doesn't have to fight cause I can handel you just by myself" said Ghost freak as he turn invisible no matter Charm caster was not surprised by Ben turning invisible her eyes started to glow blue as she looked around her to look for ghost freak and found him trying to attack her from the back she shot a blue blast towards him resulting to him turning visible and falling a few meters from charm caster.

"How did you know how I was behind you" said ghost freak as he groaned ove4r the pain from his chest. Charm caster landed before with a smirk and answered "quiet simple that spell of mine allows me to see anything invisible including you" as she raised blue hand to kill him and continued "and also you can't turn invisible" just as she was about to kill him a smoke bomb dropped between them she looked back to see Gwen standing with smirk across her face as Ghost freak phased through the ground just in time for the smoke bomb to activate and knocking charm caster out. Ghost freak phase right beside her and the watch timed out.

"Nice, you took down charm caster" said Ben after turning back to human. Gwen smirk disappear as she got angry and hit Ben at the back of his head.

"You are such a doofus do you know that you could have gotten killed" said Gwen as she was about to about to shout at him if grandpa did not interrupted her. "she's right Ben, charm caster was ready for everything, we'll talk about your punishment with your parents and I've called the police to arrest charm caster they should be here before she wakes up" said grandpa Max as he, Gwen and Ben walked into the rust bucket and left.

Meanwhile in castle a being/figure sat on a throne chair the only thing that can be seen is his eyes. He have being watching Ben fight with charm caster. "how disappointing I expected Tennyson to be stronger I guess I was wrong but I will not underestimate him…..again"

This is my first fanfic so go easy on the reviews. The next chapter will contain the list of crossovers with Ben10.

That is all for now, man of too much cartoons is out.


	2. Chapter 2:runaway

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own ben10 not now or ever

Chapter2: runaway

Ben's house

Ben was lying on his bed bored after his parents and Grandpa have given him a lecture on not listening and was grounded for 3 weeks with no using the omnitrix for personal things.

"This isn't fair I was just trying to help" said Ben.

"Do you mean fighting by yourself cause that is not called helping" said Gwen as she entered Ben's room without making a sound.

"What do you want" said Ben frustrated.

"I sorry for yelling at you, Ben but you don't have to fight by yourself even if it was charm caster" said Gwen with a concerned look.

"It's not that it's everything, nothing is happening anymore no kicking of alien butt just some random enemies coming to have revenge because we stopped their evil plan during summer vacation two years ago and that was the fun part" said Ben

"I see now that why your angry" said Gwen as she continued "you miss fighting aliens, stopping bad guys and saving people"

"I guess your right" said Ben as his frustration began to calm down.

"But you need to forget about that and start to or try to adjust to life in Bellwood and when our old enemies come we'll be they to stop them" said Gwen as she advised Ben.

"Thanks Gwen now can you leave my room I like to think things through" said Ben as he put up a smile.

"Okay Ben oh and by the way your mom said dinner will be ready by three" Gwen said as she closed the door leaving Ben's room

After Gwen left Ben continued looking at the ceiling about ten minutes before a thought came to him 'Gwen may be right but I can't just adjust it's boring' he stood up from his bed and walked to his bed room window and continued his thought 'out there I'm sure there's a part of the world or in the universe that need some saving and I'm going to find it' he walked to his bedroom door and slightly opened the door and pock his head out looked to the left and right seeing nobody was at the hallway he closed the door pulled the drawer from his computer desk and brought out a sheet of paper wrote on it and placed it on his bed.

He whispered "see you guys later" and climbed out of the window

In the living room

Ben's mom was cooking something while her husband was sitting at the dining room reading a newspaper across the table was Gwen reading a book. It was quiet until it was interrupted by Grandpa Max closing the door after coming in. he walked to the table and took a sit he looked around and saw that someone was missing so he asked "where's Ben?" his son (Ben's dad) put down the newspaper and responded "his in his room after when you left I told him to go to his room and to think about the consequences of earlier" and returned to his newspaper. Max was angry with his son for just answering him and returning to his newspaper like nothing happened but Grandpa max knew that his son was not supportive about Ben having to fight aliens during summer vacation two years ago and now Ben and Gwen have grownup he was still not okay with Ben being in aliens fights and Grandpa max had tried to convinced his son but he just ignore what he said and then they will both result to an unrelated argument but Grandpa max knew that he just caring about his son protection after all he would have done the same thing to him.

So he continued "you don't have to be hard on him, he said he was sorry" his son put down his newspaper again and sighed rubbing his temples "it's always like this dad, you should try and teach him to be more careful and I know I'm being hard on him it's just to show him that I'm concerned, you know what I'll go call him for dinner" he said as he got up to Ben's room.

Ben's room

Ben has already activated an alien turning into what looked like an alien with sharp claws at both hands and feet and with a were wolf face a hairy body "Ben wolf" he whispered as he tried to climb through the window and manage to squeeze through but not without cracks on the wall and stood on the roof ready to jump and leave but at moment his dad and saw him outside the window.

"Ben what are you doing out here!" he shouted angrily.

"Goodbye dad" said Ben wolf as he jump off the roof to another roof to another until he could not see him. His anger turned into a horrified face as he could not believe what just happened, his son and only son left. He began to look around his room to find anything that can tell him why Ben left. He looked on his bed and saw a note that Ben wrote on earlier he unfold it and it read:

'Dear dad, Gwen, grandpa or anyone who gets this.

You may have seen that noticed that I have gone and the reason why is because I have being thinking about Bellwood and I have decided it's time I go and face the world and I know what your thinking I am not capable of being by myself but I just have to try if I want to be a hero. I know your probably mad at me but please I just need to be by myself for a while and I will be careful of what I do next time I'm in a fight. Come and find me you will not find me when I'm found the answer to the problem I facing.

Sincerely Ben

P.S tell Gwen she owe me 10 bucks'

His father immediately left the room and went to the dinner table dropped the letter and ran to the door got out hopped into his car and started it and left to look for Ben. Everyone on the dining room was confused. Max then picked up the paper and read it. Gwen who have stopped reading her book when Ben's dad dropped the paper asked "what is it" max responded "Ben's gone." There was silence until max left the room along with and her aunt(Ben's mom) who had heard what they said.

Meanwhile Ben as BEN wolf was jumping roof from roof and was thinking 'maybe I shouldn't do this. I wonder what was thinking earlier I'm not ready and I'll need help in stuck up situations. That's it I'm heading home' just as he finished his thought a portal appeared and he accidently jumped in and dissapered.

so Ben has ran away and jumped into a portal where will he end up in. to find out read the next story series and is called the adventures of Ben10: hero meets phantom and turners . So I promised that I will list the crossovers and there are:

the adventures of Ben10: Ben meets the Incredibles.

The adventures of Ben10: alien meets American dragon.

The adventures of ben10: hero meets juniper lee

The adventures of ben10: super hero meets teen hero

And so much more so stay tune.

So man of cartoons is out.


End file.
